chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Danica Marshall
Danica Louise Marshall is a character used by Lowri in World 12: Spies. She possesses the abilities of Advanced Lie Detection, Electronic Disruption and Hypersensory Illusion. She was originally a member of John Falcon's group but later joined Fallon Industries. Appearance Danica has dark brown hair, which she normally curls, cut at shoulder length. Her eyes are a light brown flecked through with hazel. Her skin tone is pale. She is 5'7 in height and has an average build. Personality Abilities Danica's first ability is Advanced Lie Detection. She can always tell if a person lies whilst speaking to her, as she feels it as an acute physical pain. It is unknown if the same would however prove true for something she merely overheard. Her ability also prevents her from lying herself. She finds herself physically unable to form any words which she would know to be untrue. Her second ability is Electronic Disruption. Using this ability, Danica is capable of emitting an invisible pulse which interferes with all electronic signals in the vicinity. She can activate this ability at will, and can also control the strength of the pulse. At its weakest, it only disrupts the function of electronic machinery, preventing them from working and also possibly permanently damaging them. This is the strength of pulse which is normally emitted. However, it is possible to strengthen the effects of the ability, so that it can manipulate electronic signals within the body. Then, it will disrupt the heart's rhythm and interfere with brain activity. Her third and final ability is Hypersensory Illusion. Danica can produce illusions which affect people's senses and emotions. She can make a person believe that he or she sees and hears something, and can also trick people into believing that they perceive certain textures or temperatures, as well as affecting their feelings. She could create fights, exhaust her enemies and make people feel so confused they wouldn't be able to act. All of her sensory illusions are preserved in photographs and film footage, but the emotional effect can sometimes be weakened thus. She must be conscious to produce any form of illusion. Family & Relationships *Mother - Jennifer Marshall *Father - Harry Marshall *Sister - Deborah Falcon *Brother in law - John Falcon *Ex-husband - Simon Cobb *Daughter - Danielle Cobb History Danica grew up in California and is 2 years older than her sister, Deborah. She attended Stanford University and was recruited into the CIA immediately after she graduated, on the recommendation of one of her tutors who was secretly an agent. At the time she had already manifested hypersensory illusion and electronic disruption. She worked as a field agent for 3 years before manifesting her final ability, and then was diverted into analytical work as her new inability to lie would endanger her in her old work. She met Simon when she was 25 and they were married a year later. He never learned of her employment as a spy. A year into their marriage, Danica became pregnant by accident, and she forced herself to quit her job in fear that it could endanger the child. She missed it though, and this accompanied by her brief post-natal depression ruined their marriage. They divorced when Danielle was only 3 months old. Her brother in law, John, knew of her previous work as he'd been a CIA employee too, and when he quit to begin his own spy company, he soon recruited her into it. She worked for this company for 6 years before betraying it. They were recruited to work against Fallon Industries, and when Drew Ackerley pretended to join them in order to spy upon them, she didn't expose him though she could sense his true alliegance. She only revealed this after her old team were defeated in an ambush. She then asked to join Fallon Industries. She was accepted, and also persuaded Ava Tavares to join them too. Etymology Danica is a Slavonic name meaning "morning star". Her middle name, Louise, is Germanic and means "fame and war". This could refer to her work as a spy or her prior membership of the rival group working against Fallon Industries. Her surname, Marshall, is Germanic and means "horse servant". It can also mean "shoeing smith" in English. This name was originally her maiden name, and she only reverted to using it after she got divorced. For the 2 years previously, she'd used her husband's surname, Cobb. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.